


Existencia

by NaghiTan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble para fandom_insano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existencia

**Existencia. [Naruto] Hyuuga Neji. PG-13 #10**  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Advertencia:** Posible spoiler.

 

  
Atravesado, había sido atravesado por el pecho y aunque tuviera miedo, aunque el frío que sentía le agobiaba... sonrió, ante los recuerdos de su prima Hinata, claro que te dan chance de ver toda tu vida...  
  
 _No celebraban muchas cosas, pero las pocas que celebraban era Navidad, porque a su prima le encantaban esas fechas, se reconciliaron después de la derrota de Neji, y eso hizo que ambos primos se hicieran mas unidos. No sabía porque le gustaban esas fechas, quizás era porque tenia un poco de suerte por estar a lado de ella_  
  
"Hinata-sama..."   
  
La voz no le alcanzaba, ya no podía hablar y eso le desesperó... porque quería decirle que quería aunque fuera un día... pasar navidad con ella.  
  
 _"¿Esa es mi prima? ¡¡Es muy bonita!!"_  
  
Fue un joven muy feliz...


End file.
